


Mommy's Pie Kisses

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Takes Care Of Sam, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Sick Sam Winchester, pi(e) month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to make Sam feel better with baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Pie Kisses

Dean cursed as the Hershey’s Kiss stuck to his thumb. The heat in the kitchen from the hot oven was making them melt as he unwrapped them. The whole project had been a disaster from the start. He had the thought to buy premade pie crust, knowing he had limited baking skills, but he had failed to let it warm up enough before he unrolled it, leaving him with pie crust chunks. Once it had warmed up enough to attack it with the rolling pin, it kept sticking until he thought to look up a remedy online for the problem and discovered he needed to use flour. After that, he found out that the bunker did not have tiny round cookie cutters in its massive kitchen, making him cut out the tiny circles by hand with a knife. They were not his best work. The internet had also failed him. After trying to hunt down a recipe for “pie kisses” to find out how long to bake them, he came up with nothing, but after more research he at least found that he should have the oven set to 350. Now, he was busy with wrapping each kiss in the small circles of pie crust.

Sam shuffled into the bunker kitchen. The flu was kicking his ass and while it was sort of sweet Dean had been hovering over him every moment, he was kind of glad for the reprieve of the last few hours, but now he needed soup. He saw his brother fighting with the candy. “Dean, what are you doing?” His question was punctuated with a loud sniff.

“Why aren’t you in bed?!” Dean was more than a little embarrassed at getting caught.

“I needed soup. What are you doing?” Sam leaned against the counter and wrapped his blanket tighter around him.

“Sam, go to bed.” Dean attempted to forcibly remove his little brother from the kitchen.

“No! Dean what are you doing?” Sick or not, Sam’s interest was piqued. 

Dean huffed. “Well, you never got to have mom’s special pie kisses when you were sick and we have a kitchen now, so I thought…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh… so you really are getting all domestic on me.”

“Keep it up and I’m eating all of them.” Dean groused.

“Hey! I thought they we for me?”

“Not with that attitude.”

“I’m going back to bed, before I realize this wasn’t some weird dream and you start wearing a pink apron or something,” Sam muttered while he shuffled out of the kitchen. 

Dean went back to his baking, complaining about giant sasquchy brothers and their bad attitudes.


End file.
